bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hissori Masshou
Hissori Masshou(silent tree top) 'Appearance and Race' He has black hair, brown eye and dark colored skin. Race he became a Shinigami and evenually lost the power become a powerless shinigami. then T'he God of Souls and Dimensions' made Hissori powers return though some unknown process. That process returned his lost power and improved it. From that point on he was a False Hanshin. 'Personality and Stuff' Personality He has a human with a primate side to him. Once in a while he may make random monkey sound or climb stuff. Most of the time he acts normal. His main personality trait is happy go lucky. he go with the flow all the time just because he consteder trying overrated He is always nice to people, rarely gets mad, and never holds grudges. He seem to be very stupid most of the time since he always makes dumb comments and asks stupid questions. When he is very energetic because of all the sugar he ingestes. He seem to have a light Kleptomania problem. He just steals stuff with out thinking about it. He mostly just steals food and useless stuff with very little value. This happen to annoying and piss off a lot of people. Hobbies He enjoys climbing, fighting, training, sleeping and eating. Food He loves eating and/or drinking anything sugary. He also enjoys eating fruit but he hate every other type of healthy food. Including dark chocolate since it is bitter. When in the human world he often drinks soda and eats candy/chocolate. when it makes his Stomach hurt and will stop eating it. a few hours later he will eat like that again and he never learns his Lesson. 'Relationships' Adoptive parents: he was taken of the streets of the Rukongai and taken care of. he did not have a name so they gave him one. They took care of him until she joined Shinō Academy. The God of Souls and Dimensions:he got along with him in while in squad 2 and when he took his advise to transfer to squad 11 were he lost his powers. He still constidered him a friend despite the fact it was The God of Souls and Dimensions knows exactly what will happen in the future. he was happy to see him again after being power less for a few years. he mainly happy because he got an offer to Restore his powers. He got his powers back. 'Synopsis' human life and death he was born in some part of India and died there when he was young. How he died is unknown. the past and Shinō Academy He spent time on the streets of the rukongai. during that time he would often steal food from vendors. he was faster then all of the vendors so he got away with it. he became such a problem to vendors that he almost put a few of them out of business. At some adopted by a couple who took care of of him for a while. during that time he was thought stealing is wrong and he stop doing it most of the time. one day he got attention when he accidently killed a person trying to mug him in public in one attack while a Shinigami witness it. For a few seconds he show a good amount Spiritual pressure. That got him in Shinō Academy with in less then 24 hours after that event. During is time there he could never remember the Incantations for Kidō so he failed at that class. He was the most skilled student with Hakuda in all of his class. He showed lots of potential in Shunpo in just his first year. he can master fighting with most weapons in a few hour and this got him in the top of that class. He graduated before the the 6 years were over. Squad 2 and Squad 11 he joined them with in days after graduating. he had one problem there in squad 2. The problem was he made too much noise to be stealthy. he was alwayd made fun of because he had a low intelligence. He spent about half a year there before he met the the person who eventually became known as The God of Souls and Dimensions. They became friends and spared once in a while. his friend told him about a few of secrets. one of the big one were the his friend knows exactly what will happen in the future. Before The God of Souls and Dimensions left for another squad he one of the last thing to Hissori Masshou before leaving was "get the hell out of this squad and join squad 11." He decided to leave squad 2 like he was suggested to do and went to squad 11. he had a lot more fun there because of all the sparing and fighting. He would usually steal a few snacks of Yachiru Kusajishi every day with out even thinking about it and never telling her. He got in to many fight for stealing peoples stuff. He won most of the fights he got him self into. one day he was sent on some fake mission and a few of the people he pissed of in the squad ambushed. they died and the strongest one managed to cut Hissori Masshou Saketsu and Hakusui a few seconds before died form his wounds. Hissori lost his powers and became weak. Power less forever? He was now useless to the Seireitei and lived in the Rukongai for few years bored and depressed. until he met with The God of Souls and Dimensions again who gave him the said he could restore Hissori and improve them too if he wanted it. Hissori said yes with out a even thinking about it. next thing he knew a was knocked out and brought to a secret place. when he woke up he saw his friend with a vizard mask. Second after that he felt a surge of energy and blacked out. He woke up alone a few hours later with is powers back with note next to him. The note and some training He read the note and it said Congratulation you now have your power restored and you are also False . But the problem is you can't leave until you learn to full control the hollow powers you got in the proccec. If you are smart you will continue to train after you can fully control it. I also took your Zanpakutō and i will give it back in few days with a few modifications. from The God of Souls and Dimensions. P.S. This is now my name my old one means nothing now since any records of me were erased and most people's memories of me were replaced. I did the same thing for you as well. He just trained for a while practicing his hollow powers and techniques. After a few days his Zanpakutō was given back by The God of Souls and Dimensions Before he left he told the modifications will take effect once the bankai is mastered. After about a few months worth of training he was forcibly transported out of the area for some unknown reason. lots of training and complete Chaos He just wondered around, trained, and slept all the time . He spent hundreds of years going this while traveling between hueco mundo, the soul society, and the human world doing that. He missed the first hollow invasion because he was sleeping some were in the human world. He just went on doing the same thing until one day he was woken up by the The God of Souls and Dimensions. 'Powers and Abilities' he last his power for a short amount of time before he gain them back because of The God of Souls and Dimensions High Spiritual Energy: He seems to use Spiritual Energy very well instinctually at times but he does not under stand how to control when thinking about it. He is not skill at finding other people's location because he can't even feel most Spiritual pressure's unless they use it for combat. Master Hand-to-Hand(Hakuda) Combatant: He is a master of Kalaripayattu. Kalaripayattu is a indian martial arts. He is technically died has a human when he was just a kid but he has a whole life time of knowledge in Kalaripayattu. He just assumes that is a Reincarnation of some one who was a Kalaripayattu Master. His is a master of all Kalaripayattu styles. he can use his skill to attack vital points and end fights fast. He know all this by instinct. Immense Strength: He can lift thing a lot bigger then him. He can kill most things with one hit; Especially since he attacks vital points on the body instinctually when threatened. At this point he is not even Shinigami yet. Even if he does not attack a vital point he still could kill someone i one hit. Kidō Practitioner: He understands the basics one and how to use it. But the problem he does not remember any of the one with long Incantations very well. He rarely use kidō in fights. He can't even use the most basic kidō with out a Incantations. Flash steps(Shunpo) Master: He seems to learn Shunpo faster then most people could. He is not even Shinigami yet and he can use it well. he spent a short amount of time in squad 2 and is mastering Shunpo at record speeds. During the few mouths of training his new hollow powers also worked on his shunpo and mastered Master Weapons Specialist: He is a master of the many weapons used in the martial arts of Kalaripayattu. He just knows by instinct how to use weapons and can master any new type of weapon with in a few hours. Somewhat Intelligent: He has rare moments of brilliance but most of the time he is just an idiot. He has been known to say many stupid things. Extreme Endurance: He ignores all wounds and never feel pain during the fights. Hours after the fight he feel the pain. The reason this happens is the pain receptors are slow to react. This is a positive during tough fight but a negative after the fight. The reason it bad after the fight is because the pain takes a long time to go away. he if it was not for the slow pain receptors he would very little pain tolerance. Durability to heat: He can live in extreme heat with out any problems. Any other extreme conditions such as the cold he has no durability at all. Perceptive Combatant: Despite his intelligence he has been able to see patterns in the enemy's attack when given enough time. He often kills or beats them before getting to understand the patterns. The complex patterns he never can figure out at all. Above average Regeneration: He easily can damage his body due to use of his shikai or bankai. He seem to recover much faster then most people in squad ever 4 expect. In fact he does not seem to ever get small cuts or bruses at all. It only took him about a month for him to full recover from the greatest body damage his shikai ever caused. it would have taken much longer then a month for a normal person to recover. Above Average Agility: He is well coordinated and uses his agility to fight. He use agility every time he uses any skill from Kalaripayattu. Animal Instincts: where he lacks in memory and overall intelligence he gain in instincts. He has the instincts of an animal in his brain. He could sense a disaster like earth quakes before they happen. this is what make him different from most people. Sometime if he thinks to much and it gets in the way of his instincts. All the combat skills that he naturally knows is run by instincts. Garganta: The same Garganta that arrancar's use. 'Equipment' Body weights: he stared using it while he was in shinō Academy train his speed so he could go faster. he also wears it to make fights more challenging. He will not take it off unless he has to for a tough fight. As he get use to the weights he replaces them with heavier weights. 'Zanpakutō' name: i don't know yet. all i know is it will have do with monkeys(naturally) his Zanpakutō gives no technique but it enhances is natural abilities. Sealed form : '''it looks like a normal Wakizashi the handle is black, the blade i made of the standard metal, etc. Over there is nothing unique about it '''Shikai: Incantation(Howl like a crazy monkey!) Incantation might change when he use his shikai he gain a monkey tail and some fur. The Zanpakutōturn to 2 Katars. Despite the fact it is two objects it is still not a double Zanpakutō. Disadvantage of the shikai: over or prolonged use can cause lots of muscles damage and make him get major Migraines. depending on how damaged muscles are it could take any were from a hour or more to recover. the worst damage he got was when he could not move his whole body for a week. After that it took a full mouth to completely recover. He caused this much damage by using his Shikai for about 3 hours while he was training. Enhanced Senses: His senses are improved greatly. He can use this to fight even better and faster then he normally. Of course the disadvantages of enhanced senses apply as well. the sense known as pain is not enhanced at all. Enhanced Agility: His Agility his increased greatly. Agility is the combination of coordination, balance, strength, reflexes, speed,stamina, and endurance. He is able to fight more fluently and better with the help of this ability. *both how well all the parts of agility work together and each individual part is Enhanced Enhanced Instincts: His instincts work better with his mind so he could use his brain in the fight with out getting in the way of his instincts. Bankai: it is powerful. 'Hollowfication' He given hollow powers, the knowledge on using it, and knowledge on how to use basic hollow techniques. Mask He is not a vizard even though he use a mask to get his powers like a vizard. he is more of a Arrancar-vizard -hollow hybrid thing. that is really the best descption of the fisrt step of becoming a false Hanshin he can summon his powers any way he wants. He just makes the mask appear on his face by thinking about it. He does not even have to touch the mask to put it on properly and use hollow powers. he has 100% access to all of the power with out going to a hollow form. at some point the hollow abilities will fuse with his normal powers. when that happen he won't need a mask any more but could still use it. *'Enhanced Strength': this makes is strength crazly powerful to the point were it almost scares him *'Enhanced Speed': he is already fast with out hollow power but now he can go even faster. *'Cero and Bala': He used them a little and it's power is weak compared to the average Cero and Bala. *'Mask Duration': It can last as long as he wants or until he has very little Spiritual Energy. This happens because there is no inner hollow to hold him back. *'Constant mask': He can repair any damage or restore a broken mask with a thought. Even if it breaks he is still using his vizard powers until he want turns off the powers. *'Demigod Garganta': He was thought this when the god souls and dimensions gave him knowledge on hollow abilities. This is the same type of garganta that the The God of Souls and Dimensions '''uses. The demigod version is extremely safe especially when compared to a normal hollow's or arrancar's Garganta. In an advanced forms he could enter any dimension he want and bypassing all security. this means he could theoretically enter the soul king's dimension with out the key or having to fight the royal guard. But he can't do this because it can have many deadly complications if done wrong and '''The God of Souls and Dimensions '''sealed that ability. *Pesquisa: He can determine how powerful the opponent is.by just looking at him. He could do this the moment the first moment he gain his hollow powers. *'''Telekinesis: he can get his Zanpakutō if it is not close to him with a thought * Hierro: he has one but it is still very weak. *'Sonído': He is work on this ability but still can't do it. *'Acidic Touch': he can make acid burn on human if wants. he has this ability off all of the time *'High-Speed Regeneration': He recover wounds and injuries much faster. it is just barely good enough to be constidered high speed *'Soul-Body Separation': He has this ability it is rarely uses it. *every other normal abililty he has with out the mask is the same and not enhanced. Transformation katanashi seisui (ruined purity) The First stage of his full powered False Hanshin transformation. Trivia Concepts and Creation My stories take place in an alternate dimension so i included Yachiru Kusajishi just for a little comedy. I don't know if Kenpachi Zaraki is captain of squad 11 in the story because it is irrelevant to the main point. Category:Character